


Playing with One's Food

by WereBunny87



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Harry comes home to find his place ransacked and the thief sitting in the middle of his kitchen. What's a cannibal to do?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 306





	Playing with One's Food

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Thank you, everyone, for your awesome reviews ♡ This story came about because some of my friends and I were talking on discord. These people are absolutely stunning ans I couldn't ask for better friends ♡ Thank you for letting me bounce ideas off of you guys...this one is dedicated to you ♡ There is blood in this. Sex in this. I hope all of you are staying safe ♡ Love you all♡

Harry turned the key in the lock of his house. It had been years since the 24 year old had left the Wizarding World for the Muggle one. Fed up with being looked at as a freak. Tired of being lauded a hero. Annoyed with the pandering public who only wanted a slice of his fame. Few had understood his need of solitude. 

He left as soon as he dared, never looked back, and ended up attending muggle college. He took a class on psychology taught by a professor by the name of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Harry had been smitten from day one, but had settled himself for a life of endless pining over the intense man, eyes of crimson that painfully reminded him of a certain Slytherin Heir he had befriended briefly in a book of memory. Imagine his surprise when said Doctor began to show interest in him in turn. Granted, Harry had been entirely oblivious until a couple years ago. Until Harry had been kidnapped. Tortured by some rogue Death Eaters and someone in the ministry. He had no idea how long he had been missing, however somewhere between one black out and the next , he was being carried bridal style by the man who had been haunting his wet dreams for what seemed like forever. He must have made a noise as he was instantly pinned by that red gaze.

"Ah. Mr. Potter. Welcome back." Was that blood on the man's face? "I had hoped you would regain consciousness before I made it back to your home." His home? "No need to worry about the miscreants who abducted you. I have , "a pause and flash of a predatory smirk across that handsome facade, "dealt with the issue and I will be returning you to your lodging so that I may tend to your wounds."

Harry blinked slowly, too fascinated with how the doctor's aura flared a burnt orange before settling against his skin again. He had always had the Sight. He could see the colours of ones emotions. The hues of their magic. It had been both a blessing and a curse. Right now, the Doctor's aura screamed deadly intent, but whenever the man shifted his gaze to Harry, the aura flared in a way the younger male had never seen before. 

"Pretty," Harry slurred, blushing when an amused chuckle vibrated through his rescuer's chest. Amused red eyes traveled over his face before returning to what was ahead of them.

"Ah, little one. You have been endlessly entertaining. I hope you continue to do so."

Harry shook his head of the memories, a small smile dancing over his lips before stepping over the threshold of his home. He flicked on the lights and was startled to see that the living room was in shambles. His emerald eyes darted around, taking in the damage as his breathing escalated. What had happened? What was he going to do? Was anything missing? What would he tell Hannibal who was scheduled to come over soon?   
Trying to breathe through the rising panic, Harry dropped his keys at the door and moved through the room, waving his wand, casting a wide spread reparo. Nothing in the living room seemed missing, so he decided to check out the bedrooms and bathrooms. While everything remained a mess he couldn't tell if anything was missing, until he noticed some of his pictures with Hannibal were gone. Wide eyed he ran to the kitchen, intent on phoning the doctor , only to stop short at the scene before him. Sitting in one of Harry's chairs was a man Harry didn't recognize. He was secured with thick ropes and he was sluggish in trying to free himself leading the young wizard to guess that he was drugged but with something mild. The intruder was wide eyed and staring into the darkened corner of the kitchen to Harry's left. Glancing in that direction, wand drawn, he stopped short. There stood Hannibal. Calm as a spider awaiting prey. He wore black slacks and crisp white button up shirt with a black tie, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. When Harry finally settled on the man's eyes, the wizard gulped but not in fear. 

Oh it should be illegal for the older man to look so hot when he was in Hunt Mode. Something must have shown on his face for the the man stalked forward, invading Harry's space with the air of an alpha predator and the younger male whimpered and tilted his head slightly. Those colours. The burnt orange spiking and settling. Undulating and reaching out. Their relationship had only been going on for a year , but during that time, Harry had definitely learned that when these moments occurred, Hannibal was insatiable. He never took his gaze from the elder male as Hannibal made a circuit around him.

"Welcome home, little one. It appears we had a rather unexpected guest." Drawled the cannibal, eyes burning with an inner fire that caused Harry to shiver. 

Harry once more returned his focus to the idiot who decided to break into his house. He wondered who he was. What he wanted. But he couldnt bring himself to ask, he panted and leaned closer to the man he had been sharing a bed with. He loved this man. Was finally home with this man. He breathed in, relishing in the scent of the doctor. Cedar, fire, and the unmistakable scent of iron that was layered underneath. Harry watched as Hannibal came closer, feeling as if he were floating on a cloud.

"Oh how precious you are. I want so badly to ravish you here as the last beats of this man's heart pump blood from his veins." Harry whimpered again, his body singing, gasping when Hannibal licked a trail up his jugular. Those bright scarlet eyes narrowed, their owner pressing his body against the younger male, an arm capturing that slim waist and pressing their forms closer together. He could feel the effect of his words on his little one. The pulse of life that showed Hannibal that this child accepted all of him. Was turned on by him...even in the midst of a killing. Some primal side of him roared with pleasure. He had Seen earlier that the intruder would be visiting his Harry, hurting him in an attempt to steal from him. In an attempt to take his precious one from him. Hannibal, naturally, would not let that stand. He had travelled to Harry's residence, slipped inside. Waited. Waiting was easy for him after all.  
When the less than intelligent intruder entered the abode, tore through things, Hannibal waited still. Watched. And then, finally, he had pounced.

"Would you like that, child?" He dragged his teeth against his lover's throat, sparking a rather breathy moan to escape the younger male's mouth. "Or do you wish to watch as I end his life. Punishing him for daring to violate your sanctuary?"

Harry felt as if his body were on fire, yet he couldn't move. Was too busy languishing in the feelings that Hannibal was stoking in his soul. As if Hannibal could read his mind, the elder male gave a wicked grin and smoothly glided to the only other occupant of the room. 

"Well, vermin, why is it that we find you in my dear friend's home?" The tone with which this question was posed was coercion laced with honeyed venom. Luring his victim with a sense of commiseration. He shot Harry a quick look, gazes latching for the briefest of moments and Harry understood he was to stay put and not touch. A thrill thrummed through his veins at the silent command. 

The doctor turned back to his prey, secure in the knowledge that Harry would do as he asked. Despite knowing that Hannibal was a killer this was only the third time Harry would be privy to a kill, the second since Hannibal had discovered the young wizard's Aura Sight and arousal at watching him work. Having observed the way Harry would react, his body flushed and his breathing laboured. His pupils dilated, his lush lips parted, eyes half slit. Ready, waiting, wanting. Body swaying in tandem with the movements of Hannibals hands, as if Harry's body were moving to a music that only Hannibal's work could create. And oh how Hannibal had wanted...and yearned...and taken. They hadn't had a chance to have another session such as this, however , Lecter knew he wouldn't pass this moment up. No matter how distasteful the prey.

Seeing the interaction between his captors, the intruder scoffed and then spat at Harry, the lob of snot landing on Harry's shoes. The sudden stillness of the room was the only indication the Hannibal was positively livid with rage. Such disrespect was never tolerated well by the older male. Harry felt mild disgust but seeing his lover's aura flare in his irritation made a needy surge pulse through him.   
Hannibal struck swiftly, the blade slicing down the man's face, catching an eye. Immediately the intruder shrieked. The eyes oozed white and red as blood poured from the ruined eye. The man thrashed, screaming out curses as he pulled at his bonds.

Harry bit his lip, pupils blown wide as the scent of blood hit him. He never knew this side of him existed before Hannibal. Luna, in her ever growing wisdom, had suggested that he had been a Thestral in another life cycle which made no sense to him but he never questioned Luna. Luna, the brilliant Ravenclaw, who just happened to be a distant relative of Hannibal's. A long line of Seer's in every one and lo and behold, the reason why Harry saw Hannibal's aura as it was. Though , according to her, the burnt orange was because Hannibal partook of human flesh. Any Seer that did so had a tarnished aura. Luna herself was a beautiful amber colour.

The man on the floor screamed again, Hannibal cutting into the man's arms and therefore regaining his lover's attention.

"Ah there you are ,my love. Let's see who this ruffian is, shall we?" Hannibal loosened his tie before sliding it off, making Harry nearly swallow his tongue. He always did enjoy watching Hannibal undress. But then Hannibal paused and fixed Harry with an intense stare, his rubric gaze full of something heated and entirely monstrous. He stalked back towards Harry and placed his hand on his lover's.

"My little one. How would you like to spill his blood with me?" He inquired, relishing in the breathy moan that left his wizard companion. Harry's eyes were wide with pleased surprise and the answering smirk that Hannibal flashed at his prey caused the man to add screams of fear to his already rather vocal performance. 

With the gentleness that Hannibal always provided Harry, he led the younger male closer to their victim. He placed the blade he wielded in Harry's hand and then placed his own over top of the wizard's. He positioned himself behind Harry, crimson eyes lit with a maniacal fire. The young man shivered as a spike of desire shot through him at the feel of the Cannibal's solid form behind him. And when the older male pressed his clothed cock against his equally clothed backside, Harry nearly went boneless. 

"So why did you attempt to steal from my little wizard?" Inquired Hannibal, his thumb stroking said wizard's hand where their joined digits held the blade. At first Harry didn't think he would get an answer, held his breath as the downed man whimpered through the pain of his lacerated features. And then the man opened his mouth and Harry felt as Hannibal tensed at the explanations.

Apparently a wizard had offered him money to sneak into Harry's abode and to ransack it. Steal mementos that held emotional value, and secret it back to him. The thug had no idea why these items had been requested but he remembered hearing the old man -and here Harry groaned in misery- mumbling about using them as leverage against The Poor Misguided Boy to Bring Him Back to The Light. Hannibal never increased his grip on Harry but the younger male could tell that Hannibal was livid. Only a few times had Harry made mention of the people he had to deal with in the Wizarding World. Albus Why-the-fuck-are-there-so-many-middle-names Dumbledore had been one of the more frequent thorns in Harry's side as a child.  
Had even now been fighting for control. It made the beast inside Hannibal growl. Harry was his. No one was going to take him away or force him into a war that should have been handled by the adults anyways.

"Well that must have been a terrible burden for you to carry, sir. Here let us liberate you." And with that said, the cannibal drove their linked hands forward, sinking the blade deep within the chest.

While the man screamed, Harry couldnt help but whimper in the back of his throat. Hannibal grinned, his red eyes glittering with satisfaction before guiding their hands backward and slicing the blade through the meat of their captive's arm.

"Feel how cleanly the blade goes through the meat? Not even a hint of snagging on skin or bone. It is why this particular knife was bequeathed to you. I'm so glad you kept it, child." The soft , yet instructional tone lulled Harry into a fuzzy headspace. Where all he felt was Hannibal, from his amazing energy to his physical self. 

Again and again, the knife was plunged into the thief. Harry, through it all, felt a distinct sense of euphoria. Of peace. Of utter wanton pleasure all bundled together into one conglomeration of emotion. He didn't know when , however, sometime during this whole exchange their energies had combined and the resulting kaleidoscope of colour made the wizard gasp. 

"Beautiful." He whispered, gasping once more, when Hannibal gripped him through his trousers. 

"I quite agree." The Doctor commented, drawing a shudder of arousal from Harry. A sharp grin stole across the Cannibal's features. He buried his nose into the crook of his wizard's neck, soaking in the younger male's scent. The blood that was freely flowing from their victim permeated the air. The metallic fragrance melding together with the smell that was entirely Harry. All electricity and earth. He was addicted to the scent of Harry. His wizard. Red eyes flashed. That Dumbledore was becoming a rather large thorn in his side. He needed to...invite the pompous fool to a meal one day soon. 

Bringing himself back to his kill, the predator and its mate watched as the light left panicked eyes and Hannibal's inner beast nearly purred in smug satisfaction. He quickly he picked up his smaller lover and strode out of the kitchen on long legs. Swift and silent despite the load he bared in his arms. Harry held on tight, knowing he was to be ravished in some fashion after such a kill. How right he was; as gentle as Hannibal was in preparing him, how carefully he massaged the lube inside him, was at distinct odds with the brutality with which Hannibal plunged inside of him. The pace they kept was furious, the Cannibal's teeth clamped tight against the meat of Harry's shoulder, drawing blood. Hannibal groaned as the blood hit his tongue and he drank as he fucked Harry ruthlessly. 

When they both finally reached that beautiful crescendo, Hannibal covered his lover's body with his own, remaining buried within the younger male as they caught their breath.

"I think I love you, Hannibal." Whispered Harry, breathless yet emerald eyes hazy with warmth. Hannibal's eyes widened, having not heard such an utterance since his sister bequeathed him with its innocent caress all those years ago. His blood red gaze centred on the slighter young man and groaned again , leaning forward and kissing the wizard with a fierceness. Showing his lover in expression that which he was unable to articulate. 

Mentally he promised Harry that he would end anyone who came after him. If ever he was taken, he would come for him. If ever he was locked up, he would still protect him from wherever he was. His Harry would want for nothing. Would be given and shown the world. He promised , that even if he was never able to say the words, that the wizard would never doubt his love for him.   
He cradled his lover close as the young man began to drift off, a warm smile on the wizard's lips as he understood what Hannibal was trying to convey.

As Hannibal joined Harry in the arms of morpheus , the doctor wondered how best he could prepare the old man. No matter, he always did enjoy playing with his food.


End file.
